mallsfandomcom-20200215-history
Westfield Old Orchard
Westfield Old Orchard, formerly Old Orchard Center, is a shopping mall in the Chicago metropolitan area. It is located in Skokie, Illinois. Anchor stores include Bloomingdale's, Macy's,Macy'sNordstrom, Barnes & Noble and Crate & Barrel. History Westfield Old Orchard opened in October 1956 with Marshall Field's and a The Fair Department Store. Fair was renamed to Montgomery Ward in 1964. Two parking structures, the North and West Garages, were built in 1978. Saks Fifth Avenue expanded its store in 1978 and Lord & Taylor Opened a store at Old Orchard in 1979. The Montgomery Ward closed in 1988. In 1991, Nordstrom announced plans to open its second Chicago area location at Old Orchard. In addition to the 200,000 square foot Nordstrom, Old Orchard also expanded the mall by 100,000 square feet as part of a $200 million expansion. This allowed for an additional 62 stores to open. Following the Nordstrom announcement Old Orchard also announced plans to bring in a fifth tenant: Bloomingdale's. A number of other tenants also underwent renovations, including Crate & Barrel and The Limited. In 1993, Maggiano's Little Italy opened to customers and Lord & Taylor relocated and expanded its store. The shopping center was completely redesigned in the 1990s, with the opening of the Nordstrom department store on October 7, 1994 and Bloomingdale's, Barnes & Noble, Abercrombie & Fitch, Ann Taylor, Cache, FAO Schwarz, The Limited, Record Town, Talbot's and Victoria's Secret in September 1995. Three Months Later, Pottery Barn opened to the public. That Same Year, a five-story and six-story parking ramp and a Regal Cinemas were added. In 2004, Tom Price Furniture opened to guests. In 2005, Foot Locker and Cold Stone Creamery opened for the first time. In June of that same year, Saks Fifth Avenue closed and during the following year, it was demolished in an effort to scale the mall down and more renovations began in the process. Marshall Field's was officially renamed Macy's on September 9, 2006. Old Orchard underwent a $50 million expansion and renovation and reopened in late 2007. On October 4, 2008, Zara opened it doors for the first time. Old Orchard is referenced by name in Mean Girls, which takes place in the North Shore neighborhoods north of the city of Chicago. However, in the film the mall is shown as being an enclosed center. This is because the scenes were actually filmed at Sherway Gardens in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Buffalo Wild Wings opened in 2015. On December 7, 2017, it was announced that Lord & Taylor would be closing in April 2018. Current Anchors * Nordstrom (opened October 7, 1994) * Macy's * Bloomingdale's (opened September 1995) * Barnes & Noble (opened September 1995) * Crate & Barrel Former Anchors * Lord & Taylor (opened 1979, expanded in 1993, closed April 2018) * Saks Fifth Avenue (closed June 2005) Restaurants * Cheesecake Factory * Maggiano's Little Italy * Buffalo Wild Wings Bus routes CTA * 54A North Cicero/Skokie Blvd * 97 Skokie * 201 Central/Ridge Pace * 208 Golf Road * 215 Crawford/Howard * 422 Linden CTA/Glenview/Northbrook Court See also * Westfield * Village Crossing Of Skokie Gallery Videos File:STORE TOUR Lord & Taylor, Westfield Old Orchard, Skokie IL (STORE CLOSING)|Lord & Taylor Closing Tour Photos California Pizza Kitchen At Westfield Old Orchard.jpg|California Pizza Kitchen Uncle Julio's.jpg|Uncle Julio's External Links Westfield Old Orchard's Official WebsiteCategory:Malls in the United States Category:Malls in Illinois Category:Outdoor Malls Category:Shopping Malls Category:Shopping Centers Category:Westfield Malls Category:Malls that opened in 1956 Category:Former Wards-anchored Malls Category:Former Lord & Taylor-anchored Malls Category:Former Saks Fifth Avenue-anchored Malls Category:Nordstrom-anchored Malls Category:Macy's-anchored Malls Category:Bloomingdale's-anchored Malls Category:Barnes & Noble-anchored Properties Category:Crate & Barrel-anchored Properties Category:L.L. Bean Locations Category:Forever 21 Locations Category:Starbucks Locations Category:California Pizza Kitchen Locations Category:Former Marshall Field's-anchored Malls Category:Buffalo Wild Wings Locations Category:Uncle Julio's Locations Category:Maggiano's Little Italy Locations Category:Cold Stone Creamery Locations Category:Zara Locations